


Je t'aime de Do jusqu'à Si

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/M, Love, One-Sided Attraction, Voice, before the arrival of Raoul, before the movie, singing lessons, the dialogue takes place before the rest, thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 05:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Il avait passé la majorité de sa vie dans les ténèbres, caché du monde dans l'Opéra de Paris qui était devenu son royaume.





	Je t'aime de Do jusqu'à Si

**Author's Note:**

> Le film est à Joel Schumacher.

Il avait passé la majorité de sa vie dans les ténèbres, caché du monde dans l'Opéra de Paris qui était devenu son royaume. Christine avait illuminé son existence, au tout début c'était sa voix qui l'avait envoûté. Il avait entendu la voix de la jeune artiste bien avant de la voir alors qu'il errait dans le bâtiment. Il avait été intrigué par la beauté de la mélodie et s'était rapproché de l'endroit d'où elle provenait. Plus il s'était approché plus il avait été touché par celle-ci, la voix était emplie d'innocence, de fraîcheur, et même si elle manquait encore de justesse il ne faisait aucun doute qu'avec des leçons quotidiennes elle serait parfaitement juste. 

La fille qui avait cet instrument qui ne demandait qu'à être sublimé était la plus jolie qu'il ai vu depuis des années, elle avait une longue chevelure dans laquelle il aurait souhaité passer ses doigts à chaque minute de la journée et de la nuit pendant qu'elle aurait chanté pour lui. La silhouette d'une ballerine qu'il aurait regardé danser sans se lasser pendant des heures et un sourire qui aurai réchauffé n'importe quelle âme froide. 

Avec son aide Christine était promise à une incroyable carrière, mais pour cela il ne devait se montrer, comme une beauté comme elle aurait pu accepter les conseils d'un monstre tel que lui ! Il avait joué son rôle de fantôme comme il le faisait si bien, il l'avait abordé alors qu'elle était seule, abordé était un bien grand mot puisqu'elle n'avait entendu que sa voix. 

« Tu es promise à une grande et brillante carrière Christine si tu me fais confiance, lui avait-il dit 

-Qui êtes-vous ?, lui avait-elle demandé apeurée et curieuse.

-Quelqu'un qui pourra faire de toi une étoile si tu acceptes mon offre.

-Quel offre ?

-Je te propose de devenir ton maître de musique, celui qui te fera répéter tous les jours lors de tes temps libres afin d'améliorer ta justesse, ta respiration et tout ce qui ne va pas au niveau de ta voix. 

-Je vous verrais lors de ces moments ? 

-Non, je resterai caché, mais tu n'as pas besoin de me voir pour progresser, m'entendre est amplement suffisant, l'avait-il contredit.

-Pourquoi feriez-vous cela pour moi ? 

-Je pense que tu as beaucoup de talent et qu'il ne demande qu'à être développé. 

-C'est mon père qui vous a envoyé vers moi, il vous a envoyé pour que vous veillez sur moi, vous êtes mon ange gardien !, s'était-elle exclamée. »

Il n'avait pas contredit, elle lui avait naïvement fait confiance et c'était cela qui comptait. 

Depuis ils répétaient tous les jours à la même heure sans que personne ne soit au courant. Ils répétaient dans les endroits où aucun autre membre de l'opéra ne se rendait. Au fur et à mesure que les séances s'écoulaient Erik était de plus en plus attiré par son élève, et les moments privilégiés qu'ils passaient ensemble devenaient ceux qu'il préférait. Le reste de la journée était fade et sans importance. Il n'avait qu'une hâte et c'était de la revoir le lendemain.   
Christine était définitivement la plus belle jeune fille qu'il ai vu depuis des années. Elle était aussi très appliquée dans ses leçons et travaillait dur afin de satisfaire ses exigences. Il savait qu'elle irait loin, et qu'elle dépasserait tout le monde, dont cette idiote de Carlotta qui n'avait pas le moindre talent et qui ne méritait pas d'être l'étoile dans son royaume. 

Erik ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, après tout il avait passé presque toute sa vie seul caché du monde, et madame Giry qui l'avait sauvé en le dissimulant ici ne venait plus le voir, il aurait pu lui en parler à elle, lui raconter combien la présence de la jeune fille le rendait heureux et faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Il aurait pu lui raconter à quel point il était inspiré depuis qu'il enseignait à la jeune Daaé, et qu'il lui écrivait des opéras rien que pour elle. Il lui aurait confié qu'il rêvait d'elle toutes les nuits, et qu'elle était là avec elle dans les ténèbres qu'elle rendait moins déprimantes. 

Un jour peut-être ce serait à Christine elle-même qu'il révélerait tout cela, et elle lui expliquerait gentiment de sa douce voix ce que cela signifiait, et elle lui sourirait de ce sourire qu'il lui allait si bien et dont elle honorait le monde. Elle dépasserait sa laideur parce qu'elle était un ange et que les anges ne jugeaient pas et grâce à elle il finirait sûrement par s'accepter.


End file.
